Una razon para amarte
by Alyssa L. Malfoy
Summary: Para amar a una persona no se necesita una razon por que el amor no entiende de razones... Que pasa cuando no encuentras una razon suficiente para amar a alguien? DEJEN RR!


Hola! Bueno pues primero que nada quiero decirles que soy nueva en esto así que no me maten!... espero les guste y si no díganmelo para solo dedicarme a leer sus encantadores fics ok. Es algo cortito y va dedicado a Helena y a Lynette unas de mis mejores amigas.

Si no les gusta lo cursi y dramático mejor no lo lean por que estaba muy deprimida cuando lo escribí así que sorry si no están de acuerdo con algo.

Cualquier duda o aclaración o duden en preguntar… plis déjenme un review para saber si les gusto besos

Aly

Una razón para amarte

Para querer a las personas no se necesita una razón por que el amor no entiende de razones, todos los días me pregunto por que me enamore de ti por que precisamente de ti pudiendo ser de cualquier persona más. No se que hacer con este amor que me quema por dentro yo se que tu nunca te fijarías en nadie como yo por ser pobre, todos los días te observo sin que tu te des cuenta, ayer me insultaste como siempre, tus insultos ya no tienen efecto en mi lo que de verdad me duele es tu soledad por que aunque no quieras aceptarlo te sientes muy solo.

Ya me he acostumbrado a verte con tu novia aunque cada beso que le das sea para mí una herida en el corazón que nunca sanara. Te he visto llorar pero no me atrevo a preguntarte que es lo que te pasa se que rechazarías mi ayuda por eso solo te observo desde lejos, al parecer estas enojado me he aprendido todos tus gestos y se como te sientes, mis pies solo se mueven sin que yo lo quiera de repente estoy parada frente a ti, tu notas mi presencia y…

-Que quieres comadreja vienes a burlarte? hazlo-yo ni siquiera me muevo de ahí-aunque no lo creas he visto como me observas te voy a regalar una foto a ver si así me dejas en paz- agrego Draco sin mirar a la chica –no necesito una foto ni vengo a burlarme Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja nerviosa-entonces ve y cuéntaselo al cara rajada para que se burle de mi o ala sangre sucia- nunca haría eso no soy como tu…yo se que estas enamorado de Hermione- eso no es cierto ¿un Malfoy enamorado de una mugrosa sangre sucia!-grito el rubio enojado-He visto como la miras- dijo Ginny –de la misma manera en que tu me miras a mi- se defendió el ojigris haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera mas roja que su cabello-lo siento pelirroja…-no esta bien yo se que tu nunca te fijarías en alguien tan insignificante como yo por lo menos Herm es bonita- tu también eres bonita y no solo por dentro sino también por fuera- eso no lo encuentras en cualquier persona Ginny…-dijo antes de irse dejando a la pelirroja sorprendida acaso había sido amable con ella y la había llamado por su nombre.

Todavía no entiendo por que dijiste eso pero no me arrepiento de haber hablado contigo tan solo unos minutos. Por que aunque no lo creas me hiciste feliz con esas palabras, odio a Hermione por no valorarte estoy segura que ella sabe que es lo que sientes por ella y ni siquiera le importa. Nunca voy a olvidar como se oye mi nombre en tu boca ni las palabras tan lindas que me dijiste ayer todavía puedo recordarlas y me hace inmensamente feliz saber que no me consideras fea y que piensas que soy especial aunque lo hayas dicho por lastima por que no le encuentro ninguna otra razón para que te portaras bien conmigo. Cada ves me enamoro mas de ti y tu pareces no darte cuenta hoy en la comida tu mirada se encontró con la mía parece que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo pues puedo saber lo que piensas con solo ver tus hermosos ojos grises con un pequeño hechizo escribiste en mi servilleta…

_Te espero en la sala de los menesteres a las 8:00 ve sola_

Yo lo leí y solo asentí volviendo a comer, en mis siguientes clases estuve distraída solo pensaba en ti y mis amigas parecieron darse cuenta; estaba muy nerviosa quería verte no sabia por que me habías citado pero solo quería verte no me importo que pudiera ser una trampa para burlarte de mi como antes ya lo habías hecho. Pronto llego la hora y yo llegue un poco después de las ocho si me gustabas mucho pero no quería ser más obvia de lo que ya había sido.

-llegas tarde pelirroja-

-lo siento…para que querías verme…?-pregunte nerviosa su perfume me hacia perder la cabeza-

-yo quería pedirte un favor-

-tu pidiendo favores no puedo creerlo-

-esto me cuesta mucho trabajo…podía haberte obligado pero…digamos que quiero ser mas amable…-

-De que se trata que quieres de mi?-

-necesito que me ayudes con Granger- sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba, sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos y la boca seca trate de tranquilizarme y fingir que no pasaba nada el me veía fijamente esperando una respuesta coherente de mi parte-

-c-como quieres que te ayude?-pregunte con la voz quebrada -"acaso no se da cuenta que me lastima con su indiferencia?"-pensé

-puedes háblale de mí, dile cosas buenas-

-esta bien pero si no me cree, ella te odia-

-ese es tu trabajo yo haré el mío OK-

-no vemos mañana gracias por todo pelirroja…llámame Draco-grito desde afuera antes de marcharse-

No se que hacer no puedo negarme a ayudarlo creo que si lo ayudo por lo menos podré estar cerca de el. Llevo una semana hablándole a Hermione de Draco no me ha costado mucho trabajo he descubierto que ella también esta enamorada de el y lo quiere mucho. Le he pedido a Draco que nos veamos en la sala de los menesteres a las 8:00 y el ha aceptado ir aunque me duela tengo que decirle que Hermione siente lo mismo por el ya me he resignado a no tener su amor pero me conformo con verlo feliz; nunca he visto a una persona tan enamorada con solo pronunciar el nombre de Hermione se le iluminan los ojos como me gustaría ser yo quien ocupara su corazón…

-Hola pelirroja para que querías verme?-

-Bueno pues es que tengo que decirte algo sobre Herm-

-Cuéntame ya que te dijo-

-Ella también esta enamorada de ti- al instante su cara se ilumino y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras yo trataba de ocultar mis lágrimas-

-Yo creo que ya cumplí con el favor que me pediste-dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta-

-No te vayas por favor tienes que decirme como voy a pedirle que sea mi novia-

-En eso no puedo ayudarte tu tienes que hacerlo solo-dije sin levantar la cabeza-el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una lagrima salio por mis ojos

-Ginny no me hagas esto te necesito…-

-Yo me tengo que ir-

Desde ese día no he vuelto a hablar con el lo evito cada ves que puedo y se de buena fuente que el y Hermione son novios, los dos están muy felices yo en verdad me alegro por ellos.

Ayer los vi besándose en la torre de astronomía me sentí tan mal y no pude hacer nada mas que salir corriendo no se como pero llegué al lago y estuve toda la tarde llorando, me ardían los ojos y los tenia muy rojos estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el se me acerco y se sentó junto a mi

-Que te pasa pelirroja?-yo me sobresalte pues no había notado su presencia

-Nada me siento mal-

-Por que lloras, que te hicieron?-pregunto el preocupado, desde que lo ayude con Herm nuestra relación había cambiado notablemente y ya no peleábamos como antes

-No tengo nada solo me duele la cabeza-

-No sabes mentir Ginny-

-no puedo decirte que tengo…mejor me voy ya es tarde y tengo sueño-

-quédate un rato conmigo si? no me dejes solo-

-esta bien- me volví a sentar junto a el y trate de no sentir lo que sentía, en mi mente se repetían una y otra ves las imágenes de Draco y Hermione besándose me dolía tanto. Pero al fin y al cabo yo no podía reclamarle nada yo solo era una conocida pues no era su amiga

-por que no quieres decirme que te pasa-

-Por que tengo miedo…- "miedo a perderte a que te alejes de mi"-pensé

-No tienes que temer yo siempre voy a estar para cuando me necesites –

-A veces es mejor no preguntar-

-No confías en mi Gin-

-esta bien te lo voy a decir estaba llorando por que…-

-Draco te he estado buscando para que vayamos a cenar-

-Hola Hermy-dijo dándole un corto beso

-vamos a cenar?-

-es que Ginny iba a decirme algo…-

-no te preocupes Draco no era nada importante-

-estas segura?-

-ya te dijo que no es importante, mejor vamonos-

-OK adiós Ginny-dijeron los dos antes de alejarse tomados de la mano-

Los días pasan volando yo trato de no pensar en Draco, pero como no pensar en el si es lo mas importante en mi vida, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna razón para amarte.

No he hablado con el desde hace un mes, me duele no hablar con el no escuchar su voz pero también me alegra por que así podré olvidarlo mas rápido. Por fin termina el año este es el ultimo de el y ya no lo veré mas, la herida de mi corazón todavía no cierra pero me alegra que se vaya por que así podré olvidarme mas rápido de el, la relación que tiene con Herm es muy bonita se quieren mucho y se procuran creo que se van a casar después de salir, eso me hace sentir mal pero al mismo tiempo bien por Draco espero que sean muy felices.

Me quiero morir me han dado la peor noticia de mi vida Draco esta en San Mungo al parecer lo atacaron mortífagos esta muy grave y quiere verme Herm esta con el, no se que quiere decirme pero tengo que ser fuerte por los dos.

-Hola pelirroja que bueno que viniste-

-Hola Draco me dijeron que querías verme y aquí estoy-

-Te acuerdas que una vez dejamos una conversación pendiente-

-Si pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora ya no es necesario-

-Siempre lo fue Gin, tú crees que nunca me di cuenta-

-Draco yo…-

-No digas nada yo quiero pedirte perdón por no quererte-

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada... yo nunca debí enamorarme de ti…-

-En el corazón no se manda… sabes cuando me atacaron iba a verte quería decirte que te amo y que fui un tonto por no darme cuanta antes-la pelirroja no aguanto mas y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-

-No llores chiquita… lo único que lamento es no haberlo dicho antes-

-Yo también te amo Draco-dijo la pelirroja antes de fundirse en un Profundo beso con el rubio-

Ese seria el primero y el ultimo beso que le daría a Draco pues el ya no estaría con ella pero algún día se volverían a encontrar y serian todo lo felices que no pudieron ser, pues el siempre la esperaría.

Por fin encontré una razón para amarte y esa es este amor que siento por ti, por siempre tuya

Ginevra Weasley

FIN

Bueno pues me dolió mucho matar a mi Draco pero era necesario les suplico me dejen un pequeño review ok


End file.
